percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 1
Joseph Mierek I''' '''Here We Go! As Fleecy skipped off to interview the Hades driver I put on my helmet. I hoped I hadn't over done it with the interview. I wished she had given me some kinda heads up instead of nearly jamming the microphone down my throat. "Morning Jarvis." I said as my computerized navigator bootted up. "Good morning sir," Jarvis responded in his usual monotone, britsh accent. "Lovely day for a race." "Yeah, weather's not really an issue for me. Hows the bike looking? Hermes team didn't try anything funny? I asked readjusting my mirrors. "No Sir, all systems are running at top preformence. Nothing has been tampered with. A reminder from Brontes though; the S.S drive has been modified to be used only five times for thirty seconds. He recomends using the first when the race starts." Jarvis said. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Unsportsmen like, cheating, bad for his reputation, blah, blah, blah." I said. "Have you been able hack that device Hephaestus added?" "Not yet sir, It is a rather complex piece of circutry. I should have the code cracked in a few days. even then I have no idea how long you will be able to stay air born. The devivce is designed to keep the bike on the ground until we reach Key West." He responded displaying a map of the race coarse. "Right," I said. "Hey, if we get to Las Vegas first do you think we'll have ime for a few rounds of Black Jack?" Jarvis stayed silent. Suddenly a bolt of lightning arched across the sky alerting us that the race was about to begin. Racers scrabbled to their cars and headed to the staring line. I revved my engine and slowly followed. Jarvis began analyzing each car as I looked around. "Any marjor threats jump out at you Jarvis." I asked as I drove along side a bright pink Maserati. "All cars represent a threat Sir." He said completing his analysis. I rolled my eyes. "Then which are the three biggest threats?" I said becoming slightly annoyed. "Top three would be Team Artemis, Team Hades and Team Hephaestus." Jarvis answered affter a few moments. "No surprise there." I said as I slowly approached the armored limo. "Do a double check on those three I want to know as much about them as I can. But before Jarvis could do a more in-depth analysis we had reached the starting line. We were in the middle of the Forum in New Rome. Spectators were everywhere, they crowded the tall stadium-like seats and pushed them selves up against the chain-link fences. We lined our selves up and turned off our vehciles. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first every Demigod Grand Prix!" A voice boomed over the loud speakers. The crowd went nuts. "Please rise for the national anthem preformed by the god of music himself Apollo." "Oh no." I whispered "Jarvis activate the noise cancelling head phones." "Yes sir!" He said quickly. I breathed a sigh of relife as Apollo began to sing. I couldn't hear a thing but I guess he was trying to make the song more up beat because he looked like he was preforming at a heavy metal rock consert. I looked around and everyone was cringing or trying to cover there ears. Finally the song ended and Apollo bowed. Everyone gave a half hearted applause.I guess they didn't want to upset him. I turned off the headphones and the annoucer came on again. "Racers, start your engines!" I jumped on my bike and revved the engine. The crowd roared as we waited for the signal to go. "Starting the race we have Rome's every own Janus, god of beginnings and endings!" Janus walked into the middle of the rode carrying a green flag. "Racers! On your mark!" Janus lifted the flag over his head. "Get set!" My heart began beating in my chest as Janus gripped the flag tighter. "Jarvis give me a beat." After a second "Shut up and Drive" began playing in my head. "GO!!!" Janus swung the flag and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Tires squealed and smoke filled the air as cars raced out of the Forum. I pressed a button activating the S.S Drive and rocketed out of New Rome leaving everyone else in my dust. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Demigod Grand Prix